Creepypasta SoulEater A crossover!
by funkyangelwings
Summary: Alice is a Meister. Iris is her weapon. They leave on a mission with two new students at the DWMA. Their goal is to exterminate a large amount of kishin eggs that have overrun a town in the middle of nowhere. When they run into the creepypasta bunch, what will they do? Read and find out! A SOUL EATER and CREEPYPASTA CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! I decided to rewrite the story due to lack of interest, so I'm making it better! (Hopefully.) Anyways, I'm going to need some new ideas here soon, and I would love if you could give me some suggestions. Please tell me if anything needs to be changed, or redone, or added. Review!**

 **Okay, I love you all. Bye-bye.**

"Iris, stop goofing off!" Alice's voice could be heard from all around. Iris's laughter could be heard from within the scythe, giving it a metallic ring. They were practicing in the woods part of the DWMA where no one would bother them, or witness their blunders. They may be one of the most elite students in the academy, but they weren't perfect. In fact, they were far from it. Each of their profiles had long lists of issues and some fears.

'Alice seems to be doing well in class. It's a wonder, since all she's been doing the past few days is terrorizing students with a dead 'pet' rat.'

'Iris is passing class. She is doodling all over her classwork though, and cut a girl's ponytail off when she wasn't looking.'

So yeah, they were great students. Here's a look at their entire profile, because what you just saw wasn't all of it.

Alice Helson.

She's introverted during school for the most part, and had a sharp tongue. Her love for partying contrasts greatly with her personality.

Her height is 5'1.

Looks: She has pastel pink hair. It is curly and it comes all the way down to her hips. She has brown eyes.

Abilities: Necromancy, using genie hunter, using witch hunter.

Age: 14

Special Notes: Alice is a witch of the Helson clan, a powerful group of necromancers. She is currently developing abilities for influencing shadows.

Alice has not revealed any fears to us.

Iris Purefoy.

She's a hyper goofball, but does well in class. She doesn't take most situations seriously, but is much smarter than she looks. Or acts.

Her height is 5'8.

Looks: Albino, snowy skin and silver-white hair. It comes down to her hips. She is very thin. She has purple eyes.

Abilities: Using her grigori soul.

Age: 14

Special Notes: She burns easily in the sun, so have her wait in the shade for most outdoor exercises. She has a doctor's note for it. She also has terrible vision.

Iris has revealed multiple fears to us. Keep her away from spiders, wasps, bees, snakes, the dark, and fireworks.

Together, they were called Death's Angels.

"Our flight leaves tomorrow! Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Alice sounded annoyed. Was it so bad to not want to die? Practice made perfect! And besides, they were on their eightieth soul! They had come along to far to die now.

"'Cause we'll probably die on the plane anyway." Was Iris's response. Iris didn't like flying. Alice normally had to give her an allergy pill so she would fall asleep. They were going on a mission to investigate a town suspected of having a few kishin eggs running about. There had been over ten murders in the past two weeks. A plush forest in the middle of nowhere surrounded the town. It was rumored that the forest was haunted by beings other than a kishin egg, but Alice and Iris passed it off as 'small town superstition.'

"Iris! Alice! We're here! We're finally here!" Their friends, Sarah Goodwin and Eli Tivers ran up to them. The young boy and girl were partners, and were joining them on the mission. Sarah and Eli were twelve, and they were relatively new to the DWMA. This was the first mission the younger two had ever gone on. They had brought suitcases and wore big smiles. "We're ready to go!"

Alice cleared her throat. "The flight isn't until tomorrow, guys..."

Sarah made an 'oh' sound and Eli's face froze into place. "Oh um. Yeah. We knew that."

Eli coughed and slowly started walking away. "See you in the morning."

Iris shifted into human form and sat on the ground. She waved to the kids retreating figures. "Byeeeeeee!"

Alice sighed. She didn't really want to bring the newbies along. Alice got the feeling they would only get in the way, but they had to learn what missions were like before going solo. It was a request from Lord Death himself. Alice had already booked the room they would be staying in. It was a cute little thing. The walls were cream and the floors were wood. There were four twin beds and a television with a bathroom. There was a huge window on the end that made the room seem more spacious. They were supposed to stay in the small town for a week and exterminate the kishin eggs picking off the townsfolk. It should be simple enough.

It was chaos the next morning. They all rushed to the airport four hours in advance. They had picked up Sarah and Eli along the way. Iris had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole ride there. Alice knew it was the pre-panic attack stage. In Alice's mind, there were four stages to the panic attack.

Stage one: Hum nervously while packing.

Stage two: Be really quiet.

Stage three: Scream and sob and completely freak out.

Stage four: Swallow the inevitable allergy pill and fall asleep.

Iris had to be dragged –quite literally- onto the plane. She was seated near the window so she could see the ground before they took off. Sarah and Eli sat on the opposite side of the plane and they watched Iris with a mix of fear, concern, and bewilderment. Like, why is this totally happy, all rainbows and unicorns person behaving like this? It's only a plane ride, right? Iris began crying once the plane started moving. Then she started screaming when they left the ground. Then she struggled with Alice when she refused to take the allergy pill. Then she swallowed the allergy pill. Then she slept. This was the natural cycle of flying.

Alice felt calmer once Iris was sleeping. She pulled out a Percy Jackson book and started on the page she left off on. It was going to be a long flight.

The plane landed smoothly after what seemed like lifetimes. The group of students had to steer a lethargic Iris around the airport. They had to stop and purchase a plane blanket for Iris because she started freaking out about not having one. Iris tied it around her neck like a cape, wiggling her eyebrows at passing people. They collected their luggage at baggage claim and made their way down to the cars up for rent. They rented a nice one. On the long drive to the middle of nowhere they blasted My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, and Zac Brown through the speakers.

Iris and Alice took turns driving. Sarah and Eli had fallen asleep in the back.

Iris sang at full volume along to the songs that were played, and thank God, her voice wasn't terrible. It was a sweet soprano.

They arrived at the hotel they were staying at and claimed their beds after checking in. Iris viciously claimed the one closest to the window and hissed every time someone got 'too close' to her. Sarah and Eli took the two twins in the middle, and Alice took the one on the very end closest to the door. She let them nap for awhile before waking them up. Alice clapped her hands together loudly.

"Group meeting! Now! Don't give me that look Sarah!"

Eli groaned. "This is why I hate girls."

Alice took a mint from the bowl on the nightstand by her bed and threw it at him. It bounced off of his head. He glared at Alice.

"Okay!" Alice began. "We have a town full of kishin eggs to exterminate. We leave now, so come on. Single file line, all the way outside!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They chorused. Eli was in the front, Sarah in the middle, and Iris in the back. Alice followed them. They all silently descended the stairs and walked through the lobby, which earned a few curious looks. They made out into the night air. Iris hummed cheerfully, which lightened the mood.

Alice held out her hand and Iris shifted into scythe form. Alice spun the scythe around a few times before sitting on it like a broomstick. Thanks to Iris's grigori soul, they could fly. Eli and Sarah gaped in awe. Eli grabbed Sarah's hand eagerly. "Sarah, transform!"

Sarah grinned and giggled with an okay. She was a spear. Eli tried sitting on her so he could fly like Alice, but they both splatted on the ground. Alice face-palmed. She made room for Eli to sit. Eli picked up Sarah and apologized sheepishly. He sat by Alice and hugged onto her for dear life once Iris started zigzagging around the town. You could hear Sarah screeching every time Iris dropped a few feet or randomly swung to the side. It didn't surprise Alice anymore; Iris was just bad at flying.

Without warning, Iris descended at a quick rate. She was bee lining for a kishin egg.

Eli made a determined face pulled Sarah's spear form close. When they got close to the ground, Alice shoved Eli off so she could wield Iris. Eli huffed as he landed. The kishin egg turned towards them, hissing. It was a tall humanoid figure covered in blistered bumps. Like many kishin eggs, it had sharp teeth and claws. It was hunched over, and slithered towards the students.

Alice quickly knocked it over with a skilled swing of the scythe. She looked at Eli, who was quivering. He locked eyes with Alice and took a deep breath. He lunged towards the monster and jabbed at it. Alice monitored him, intervening when it got too rough. The streetlamps flickered in the dim light, giving it an eerie feeling.

With a final jab, Eli killed the monster, revealing a rotten red soul. Sarah shifted out of spear form and grabbed it. She swallowed it and high fived Eli. Alice led him to another kishin egg and he killed it on his own. Deciding it was time to split up, she announced, "Let's work separately now. Go back to the hotel at dawn. Call out if you need help."

Alice left before he could object. She refused to babysit the entire mission. She sneaked around, and spotted her next target, there were two kishin eggs cornering a teenager in a white, bloody hoodie. The teen was slashing at the kishin eggs with a bloodstained kitchen knife. He was doing no harm. His eyes narrowed when he saw Alice with her scythe. He fell backwards as she advanced towards the kishin eggs. Alice twirled the scythe and the end of it hit one of the monsters on the head, while the blade curved around the other one, killing it. The second kishin snarled. It didn't like being hit on the head, she guessed. She leapt back as the kishin egg raked it claws down the air at her. She was aware of the teen watching her in astonishment, and felt a little smug.

She felt teeth tear into the cloth on her shoulder. She scowled. Alice brought the blade upwards, slicing off the arm of the kishin egg, and then cutting it in half before it could react. There were now two ruby red souls resting above the ground. Iris shifted back into human form and swallowed both souls to the disgust of the teenager. Alice caught a glimpse of his face. Paper white skin, a smile carved into his face, burned off eyelids. She made a noise and jerked Iris back. She knew who this teen was.

"Jeff!" Alice's voice sounded shocked and bewildered. Iris looked at her. "What?"

 **And that's chapter one! Remember to review! The next chapter should be posted shortly. Kisses! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Iris stared at Alice, and then she looked at Jeff. She pouted. "Do you have other best friends besides me?"

Alice shook her head at Iris. The teens all breathed heavily from battle with the kishin eggs. Alice stared at Jeff. Internet myths came to life. Did that mean the others were real too? She didn't know that creepypastas were actual organisms. Sure, she read about them online and stuff, but she didn't think they were real. Then another thought hit her. That meant a serial killer was standing right in front of her. She grabbed Iris's hand, and Iris shifted back into scythe form with a sigh. Jeff snarled and lunged at her, knife raised. She narrowly avoided a deep cut to her scalp by lifting Iris's scythe form into the air in a block maneuver. She turned on her foot and kicked Jeff in the side. He tumbled backwards. She twirled the scythe quickly in her hand and pointed the blade at him as a warning. Jeff got up and rushed at her again but was stopped when a tall man in a black suit with no face grabbed him. Alice suddenly knew why normal people didn't hang around in alleyways. There were creeps lurking in the shadows.

"Jeffrey, why are you attacking the lady who saved your life?" The man asked. Jeff shrugged the man's hand off of his shoulder and replied in a scathing voice. "I was doing just fine against those creatures. I didn't need some _girl's_ help!"

Jeff paused and then said angrily. "And if you were watching, why didn't you help!?"

The man shrugged. "Well, I though it would be best not to injure your sensitive ego, child."

A few more lurkers came out of the shadows. Alice recognized them as Masky, Hoodie, BEN Drowned, and Eyeless Jack. Alice and Iris were severely outnumbered, and she didn't want to call Eli and Sarah into this mess. She thought bluffing might be a good way out of this. Alice put some venom into her voice and spat. "Stay back! If you come near us, I'll kill you!"

"Feisty." Snorted Masky. Hoodie and BEN nodded in agreement, sizing up the girl threatening them. Alice was sizing up them too. She knew the others weren't as impulsive as Jeff, which made them that much more dangerous. She looked past them and noticed a corpse behind Jeff. So that's what had attracted the kishin eggs to him. Death. In one clean movement, she was sitting on Iris and rose several feet into the air. She heard a pasta whistle. Alice lifted her hands in a zombie position.

"One last chance to run, or you'll regret it!" She only had one shot at this. Alice was going to use that corpse and manipulate the shadows the best of her ability. Hopefully, it would drive them away. She heard Jeff snicker. Eyeless Jack brought out his scalpel menacingly. Alice mentally winced, and put on a smirk.

"Soul protect, _release!_ " Normally she kept the spell up as to not disturb sensitive meisters who might think it was a threat. Great amounts of energy and power shot out around her. The purple orb that was the size of her soul surrounded her, showing off her power as a witch. Her soul was stronger than an average witches. She imagined it looked impressive with the moon to her back. Some of the pastas recoiled at the sight.

She began twisting her arms in a rhythmic motion.

"Rise, dead rise.

Bones come to life."

The corpse rose up behind them. it started choking Masky. The corpse had him in a chokehold. She laughed loudly, her voice echoing across the town. Slenderman instantly ripped apart the corpse so it lay uselessly.

"Shadow, Shadow."

The shadows around them began twitching and swirling around them. Since it wasn't her natural magic, she couldn't keep it up long and her arms fell. Most of the pastas were looking at her with a newfound respect in their eyes.

"Come here, child." Slenderman said in a low voice.

Iris, of course went downwards. Alice kept her cool. Once at the ground, Iris shifted into human form and sat on the ground. "Yeah?"

The pastas blinked at her appearance. Yellow dress, skeleton tights, and blanket cape. None of her clothes matched, and she wore no shoes. The tights covered her feet. Iris smiled mischievously. "Like my dress? I can let you borrow it sometime."

She said that knowing the creatures before them were all boys and men.

Slenderman cleared his throat. "There will be no need for that."

Iris started flailing once she noticed a spider was crawling up her foot. She lurched up to her feet, tripped, and fell into the wall of a dumpster. She made a high-pitched noise and shook her foot. The spider held on for dear life, confused at the sudden motion. There were a few bits of low laughter from the pastas. Feeling a little bad for Iris, Eyeless Jack came up and flicked the spider of her foot. "OhthankGOD!"

Iris took a closer look at him now that he was up close. "Dear lord. A kishin JUST TOUCHED MY FUDGING FOOT!"

Jack coughed awkwardly a few times. "Ah, actually, we're just a bunch of creepypastas."

Iris decided this sounded normal enough and relaxed, not recognizing that all creepypastas were serial killers. "Okay, cool. Let's be friends. You seem like a cool guy."

Alice shook her head. Save her from a spider or a snake, and Iris will decide to trust you enough to be your friend. Typical. She looked forlornly at the decomposing chunks of flesh behind Masky. Alice pointed. "I was still using that."

Slenderman chuckled, while Jeffrey snorted, and Masky said. "You're freaky."

Jeff inquired with a few curse words. "How the fuck are you able to raise the dead? And how can she turn into a fucking scythe?"

Iris answered for her. "Oh, she's a witch. She can do stuff like that. I think it's in her genetics to pull creepy stuff like that."

Alice objected. "It's not creepy!"

"I think it's creepy." Answered BEN and Jeff at the same time. Hoodie remained silent. Then he spoke. "But h-how can she turn i-into a scythe?"

Iris shrugged. "I'm just that awesome, you can't top this. At home, we're one of the most elite students at the academy! We know Lord Death!"

"What?" Was their response. They had never heard of any of this. Who was Lord Death?

Iris just went on. "We're titled Death's Angels! It's because we're so skilled, and because of my grigori soul!"

"What's a grigori soul?" Hoodie asked.

Iris stood up. She closed her eyes and activated it. Large blue angel wings sprouted from her back. "It means your soul is angel shaped. It's very rare."

Iris lifted into the air to demonstrate flight, and landed.

"I think it's pretty cool." BEN said hesitantly, not entirely sure what to say. Can you blame him? He was talking to a witch and some weird chick with a 'grigori soul'. Sounded hippi to him.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." Jeff grinned, his smile ear to ear.

"Indeed." Slenderman nodded.

Alice relaxed. Somehow, Iris's attitude probably just saved their lives. The issue is, she just made six creepypastas her friend. They were now friends with serial killers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude! We should all hang out sometime!" Iris cheered. She clearly didn't understand the gravity of the situation. "We could make cookies, or chase each other around with knifes!"

Alice had been a victim of the second idea before. Iris had been on a sugar high, found a butter knife, and chased Alice around the house back at home. It then became a well-known game at parties if Iris had enough sugar. The pastas obviously liked the second idea, because they nodded their heads enthusiastically. "We could take you to the mansion! I doubt a hotel room would be large enough for such a game!"

Alice mentally hit her head against a wall. "Yeah, sure."

Hoodie then added, "It could be a sleepover."

Iris squealed just like a teenage girl would. "Yeah! When can we?"

Jeff saw Alice's dismay and grinned even wider. The evil little turd. "Why not tonight?"

Sarah and Eli chose that moment to pop in on the scene. "Alice! Sarah is hurt! There was a-a monster!"

Eli carried Sarah's limp form in his arms. Alice's blood ran cold. He was fighting well enough earlier! How did this happen? Sarah's stomach was ripped open, and she had a gash on her head. Iris's eyes widened. "What kind of monster?"

Eli started crying. "It was all black, and its eyes were red... It had a huge sword. I tried to fight b-but it was hurting Sarah!"

Alice grabbed onto Iris, who was already turning into a scythe. "Where was it?"

Her voice was dangerously dark, and the shadows around her quivered and became distorted. Eli pointed over to the dark forest. She heard a pasta growl behind her. Alice lifted into the air, and bothering to say goodbye to the serial killers. "Take Sarah to the hotel, the manager should know where a hospital is!"

A kishin egg didn't fit Eli's description. Alice knew what did though.

A demon sword.

She cursed their luck. She should've let more advanced students or maybe a teacher take care of this mission. Alice screamed as a shadow leapt up from the ground and grabbed onto the end of the scythe. It was Jack. "Hey! We can help!"

Alice violently shook her head no. "You guys couldn't even kill a kishin egg, this is a kishin egg times ten! We should be able to handle it."

Jack shrugged and let go, falling down a few feet and onto the ground. Iris stopped once the spotted a figures that was darker than the other shadows around them. Alice could make out the shape of a sword. It was whispering and hissing to itself.

"Power..." It breathed.

Alice ran at it and brought down Iris's blade. It sliced its shoulder, causing it to howl. She screamed as the sword was slashed down at a dizzying speed. Iris screeched once the blade hit her, blood spraying from the handle of the weapon. Alice twirled to the side, hoping to avoid further contact with the demon sword. She suddenly wished she had accepted help from the pastas. The sword crashed into her, cutting a gash similar to Sarah's on her stomach. Iris randomly sprouted wings and flung Alice backwards, and unfortunately, crashed them into a large tree. The weapon Alice held oozed thick blood. It became difficult to keep a good grip because the handle became slick. Alice used the shadows to impale the demon sword. The demon sword screamed, it was long and drawn out. Alice was sure the next town over could hear it too. Iris shifted out of scythe form and tugged on Alice's hand. She was sliced from her left shoulder all the way down to her right knee. The sword crashed down on them again, and they were separated. Alice felt ribs breaking, and coughed up blood.

Just as the demon sword prepared to make the fatal blow, the pastas arrived. Alice's vision blurred. She couldn't see anything anymore. She could hear distant shouts, curses, and screams from the demon sword.

Alice woke up in a white room, in a white bed. She was wrapped in gauze and had stitches. Iris had already woken up, and was reading a book. Iris was humming quietly. "Hi Alice."

"Hey, Iris. Where are we?" Alice yawned.

"In the creepypastas's basement. They have a mini hospital down here. Eli and Sarah were flown back to the academy. It's been a few days since the demon sword attack."

Days? Alice exhaled silently. They must have missed their flight back already. Iris started talking again. "We rescheduled the sleepover for when we're better."

Alice laughed. Of course Iris was still holding on to the idea of a sleepover after nearly dying. "They made cookies. They also got our suitcases and brought them here, so we're all ready to go. Party!"

Alice sat up. She hollered. "HEY! I'm bored down here!"

Iris giggled.

A few seconds later the pastas came down with cookies. "Hello!"

Iris waved to Jeff. "Give me those!"

"No, don't please!" Alice begged. She didn't want to see what Iris was like hyper while injured. Or at all. Jeff tossed a cookie at Iris and she caught it with her teeth. Alice groaned. Now she would never calm down. "Now you've done it."

Alice stood up and found that she wore a white sundress. "Where are my clothes?"

Iris pointed at the stairs. "Up, up, up!"

She made her way to the stairs. Alice knew it probably wasn't best to move around so soon, but she'd been healing for a few days already. Alice wanted to move around. Iris followed her, also in a white sundress. "Wait up!"

Jack opened his mouth to object. Then he closed it, deciding they wouldn't listen anyway. The group followed Alice up the stairs. She glanced and saw BEN playing video games in front of the television. He gave a half-hearted wave, never looking away from the screen and mumbled, "Glad you're feeling better..."

Iris seemed to be getting along great with the serial killers. She was getting a piggyback ride from Hoodie, and was stealing cookies off of the plate from Jeff. Alice didn't know that Iris actually couldn't walk yet. Iris tossed a cookie at Alice. Alice caught it easily and took a bite. Chocolate chip. She decided it was edible and continued eating it. Iris started chanting, "Sleepover, sleepover, sleepover!"

Alice found her suitcase and picked out a black witchy dress with pastel themed kittens all over it. She took it upstairs and changed quickly. She fluffed her hair a few times and cleaned away smudged makeup. She went back downstairs.

Iris was sitting on the couch, and was reliving a tale about school, the pastas sitting in front of her like kids in preschool. "So after I brought the hitchhikers in, Alice said, 'those aren't hitchhikers you dimwit, those are our teachers!' It turns out that one actually was a hitchhiker, but we fed him and got him out soon enough."

Alice remembered that day. They had just moved out of the student dorm rooms and into a new apartment. She had been cooking dinner when Iris walked in with a group of adults. She remembered all the teachers frowning when Iris introduced them as hitchhikers.

Alice bumped Masky to the side and sat by Iris. She began her own story. "Have you heard of the Grand Witches?"

They all chorused a no.

"Well, The Grand Witches are sisters. They are the most powerful witches there are. They created other witches, like me, and they all go around terrorizing students. Last December, the D.W.M.A. threw a Christmas party. The party was fun. But then... Three witches attacked the school. One was a water witch, one was a wasp witch, and the other..." Alice paused for suspense, "was a Helson."

Hoodie raised his hand. "What's a Helson?"

Alice smirked. "My name is Alice Helson, a witch from the Helson clan. We're all necromancers. A great grandmother of mine is known for raising the spirit of King Tut. She had found him in the great pyramid Anubis. But that's not the point.

"The Helson, Cilicia Helson, had brought and army of skeleton soldiers with them. The battle lasted for three hours. The students and Death won, but there was a great death toll and lots of school damage. The End!"

Jack started clapping, and the others followed in suit. That's when Slenderman popped in.

"Dinner is ready."

 **And that's chapter three! Please review and pleaaaaase give a few ideas for chapter five. (I have four almost ready.)**

 **Bye!**

 **Next chapter will be posted soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

They all sat around a large table. Slenderman left the room after everybody was situated. He didn't seem to stick around much, Alice noted.

Jeff and Beef were flicking bits of food at each other, and exchanging glares. Iris watched their exchange intently, and once she found their rhythm, she joined in, flicking a bit of steak at Jeff. Jeff flicked mashed potatoes at Iris, and the BEN shouted,

"FOOD FIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

The table was knocked over as everyone stood up, throwing food at eachother. Alice backed behind the counter, where she found Jack was hiding. They exchanged glances and smiled, a silent team being formed. Alice launched a ball of mashed potatoes at Masky by flicking her spoon back. She ducked behind the counter as he retaliated with a barrage of asparagus. Jack popped up, having found the bowl of potatoes, and hurled it at Jeff. It landed on Jeff's head like a hat that came down over your eyes. Jeff spun around, bowl still on his head. He tossed a soda can at Jack. "Bitch!"

Alice laughed at his reaction. She nabbed Iris with and ice cube, with made her scream. Alice got a face full of steak after that. Iris broke into the cookies, and began bombarding the others with sweets. Hoodie and Masky were wrestling with handfuls of cheesecake.

Soon, they were all out of food to throw. Slenderman came in, took one look, and told them to clean it up. Everyone scrambled around cleaning until it was spotless. Then Iris chased Hoodie around with the broom because it made him scream funny. Masky then fought her with a mop. Alice joined in, throwing the rags at Masky. Then they cleaned up that mess too.

Alice sat down with BEN and played video games with him. She won one of them and BEN threw a tantrum. Then they became friends again. Then Alice put in the movie, The Corpse Bride. She was pleased they owned it. Whenever a song came up, Alice and iris would sing along and even get up and dance. Iris was always dramatic when hitting any high notes. Then, they put in a horror movie of BEN's choice. Iris screamed at one jump-scare, which startled everyone because they weren't expecting that. Iris's screams were really shrill and loud. You never wanted to be around her when she screamed. Ever. Alice felt bad for those sitting closest to her.

Jack went into the kitchen and brought back bowls of ice cream and brownies, much to Iris's delight. Alice enjoyed hers too. The creatures here really knew how to cook. Iris kidnapped a spoon and started whacking everyone with it, which turned into a game of Avoid-Iris-Because-She's-Scary-As-****-While-Hyper. Iris crashed on the couch after a raging sugar high that lasted for five hours. Alice put a pillow under Iris's head while Jeff helped by burying her in blankets.

"Rest in peace." He said in a fake deep voice.

It did look like they had buried Iris in blankets. The pillow served as the tombstone. Alice took the other half of the couch and fell asleep after that.

Alice woke up in the morning. She shook Iris awake as the pastas filed down the stairs for breakfast. They sat around the table from last night. Alice sat between BEN and Jack, and Iris sat by Jeff and Hoodie, telling them in a very serious tone about the Grim Reaper and the academy he ran. Alice told her friends about life at Death City, and they told her about life in the mansion. They shared stories on killing. Alice told them about a kishin egg they took down in October, and BEN shared a story about driving a man to his suicide. Jack told a tale about him eating someone's kidney. It was a great breakfast topic. The group dined on pancakes.

Slenderman came in shortly after to deliver the news about the Demon Sword.

"I'm afraid the Demon Sword is still loose in the forest. Alice, Iris, you may want to contact your academy and ask for help. It seems like a very serious matter."

Alice nodded. "I'll need a mirror."

A moment passed and someone brought her one. She felt a little awkward as she breathed fog onto it, and wrote in the numbers.

"42-42-564, Whenever you want to knock on Death's door..."

"Heya, Heya kiddo! What's up?" Death's silly voice filled the room, to every pastas astonishment.

"Er, Iris and I have located a Demon Sword." Alice informed him. "We need help."

Death was quiet for a moment. "Well, that's quite a problem. We haven't had a Demon Sword for decades now."

Alice nodded. Death added, "I'll send some help over. Just hang tight for a few days."

Lord Death cut the connection. Everyone around was silent.

"Oh... So you weren't just spouting bullshit the whole time." Jeff stated after a while.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'm running low on writing fuel. Review and love!**

 **Byeeeeee!**

 **-The Funks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to my BFF Elena! She's a great idea supplier, and Alice is her OC.**

 **Wow, three chapters in one day.**

"Eli! Slow down! We probably shouldn't head into the forest!" Sarah's voice piped up. They had already entered the forest a moment ago, and Sarah decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Eli slowed to a walk and looked down, "Why not? I bet there are tons of kishin eggs in here! I want to make Alice proud!"

Sarah shifted out of spear form. Her chocolate brown hair was frizzy from the running. She wore a pink bow in her hair. Her sweet blue eyes looked up at him.

Eli felt heat rush up to his cheeks.

She wore a purple skirt and a white T-shirt. "There might be other stuff in here other than kishin eggs, Eli."

Eli shrugged. He wanted so desperately to make Sarah a Death Scythe. His blonde hair rustled in a cold breeze. Sarah rubbed her arms, looking around.

Eli could sense a soul not to far away. He was pretty sure it was a kishin egg, and he wanted its soul. It felt powerful, and he just _knew_ it would help make Sarah into a glorious Death Scythe. His heartbeat quickened at the thought. When she would finally notice him for the brave guy he is... And she would give him a kiss. Then they would get married. It was a dream he had ever since they teamed up. He was aware it sounded childish. Eli didn't care. Ever since Eli saw Alice and her girlfriend Celeste Daring, he wanted to be close like that with Sarah.

Eli used to have a small crush on Iris when he was younger because he thought her frosty hair was different. Then he met Sarah, and it all changed. Sarah Goodwin. Sarah Tivers. He smiled, cheeks rosy.

Sarah was staring into the distance with wide eyes. She inhaled sharply. "Eli!"

Sarah grabbed his hand and shifted into a spear. "In the trees!"

Eli looked up and saw a black humanoid figure. It's eyes glowed red, and it had a horrific grin like the other kishin eggs. It held a huge sword in one hand. He could hear it rasping. "Power... Want more power."

Eli took a defensive stance. Whatever the monster was, it was going down! This was his chance to prove to Alice, to prove to Sarah... That he could do things on his own! He could imagine Sarah hugging him and praising him for his victory. He resonated souls with Sarah. Her tip grew into a fine point and glowed. He yelled and rushed the black figure, jabbing it in the side. Silver blood sprayed across his face. The monster screamed louder than Iris, and that was loud. Eli stabbed it again. The monster brought it's sword don on Eli and he lifted Sarah's spear form. She cried out as the sword crashed into them. Blood flowed from a cut in the weapon. Eli almost had a heart attack on the spot. Sarah was hurt! He ran backwards away from the monster. He didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing, Eli!? Use me to kill it!" Sarah yelled.

"No! I don't want you to get hurt again!" Eli said, tears forming in his eyes. The monster advanced on them. He stabbed it in the stomach and rolled away. The sword it swung missed him by a hair's breadth. Then the sword came crashing down. Sarah shifted out of spear form and pushed Eli out of the way. He screamed as he watched her stomach get torn open. Her blood exploded everywhere. He felt it hit his face, warm and red.

Eli scooped her up and ran away, the monster laughing in a distorted high-pitched voice. It sounded like a true demon. A demon and its sword. A monster. Eli ran through the forest calling out for Alice. He was suddenly angry with Alice. Why had she left them alone? Branches and leafs whipped across his face as he ran. He finally made it to the town. He heard voices laughing. One sounded like Iris. Iris! She could help! Alice! Alice!

"Alice! Sarah is hurt! There was a-a monster!" He cried out. Eli barely registered there were others there. He saw one with a carved smile and another with a blue mask. He pointed to the forest when Alice asked where it was. He began breathing heavily, sobbing hard. Alice rushed off with Iris. He saw a faceless man and an elf pick up him and Sarah. Then he blacked out.

"Sarah..."

(Sarah's POV now!)

Sarah awoke to an elf carrying her into a hospital. She must be hallucinating, because the elf had black eyes that cried tears. She dizzily wiped the bloody tears, or whatever they were away. She mumbled weakly. "It's okay, Eli..."

Sarah could hear Eli screaming and fighting. She felt anxious once the elf left in her with the doctor's. She saw a needle enter her arm, and she suddenly felt very tired.

She saw Eli reaching for her, held back by a faceless man and the elf.

She waved to Eli, the elf, and the faceless man. They waved back. Sarah felt tired, her head lolled to the side.

"Don't worry Eli, my dear Eli, it's okay." She whispered.

Colors began blurring as the ER's doors closed. The colors were so beautiful. They spun and twirled, and she suddenly saw her Eli on a walk in a meadow. His green eyes looking into hers and smiling. She loved his smile. These were the last images Sarah ever saw.

(Slend's POV)

The faceless man sat with Eli in the emergency room. Eli cried, broken hearted at the news of his weapon partner's death. He simply patted Eli's back. BEN watched from a distance. There was something close to sympathy in the elf's eyes, and his blood flowed out of his eyes quicker.

(BEN's POV)

He felt somewhat sad about the girl's death. No one had ever wiped away the bloody tears from his face before so carefully, nor told him it was okay, even though they were dying, even though they were in pain, even though they didn't know him. That Sarah girl must've had a gentle soul.

(Eli's POV)

His love was gone. It was his entire fault. He should have never gone into the forest. He should have kissed her then and there. Cold, broken despair washed over him in thick waves. He felt so empty.

Never had he felt so alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice stood on the roof of a tall building. Snow fell around them, there was a blizzard going on. A month had passed since they left the town where they met the pastas. They had to go back to academy for extra training before going back and hunting down the Demon Sword. A teacher had been stationed in the town to monitor the kishin egg activity while they were gone. Everyone had said goodbye with sadness, but they anticipated their next meeting. Alice lifted the hood of the cloak Iris had given her.

She had been following a kishin egg for over an hour, and now it had hit the end of and alley. It had nowhere to go but the way it came, and Alice had no intention of letting that happen. She jumped down, wind whistling in her ears. Iris had been quieter ever since they got back from the small town in the middle of nowhere. Iris had taken the news of Sarah's death hard. The two had gotten along famously in the week they had known each other. Alice still almost cried every time she thought of Sarah and her sweet nature.

Alice landed on the ground, the icy road crunching beneath her feet. She skillfully ran over the ice and slammed the scythe's blade into the kishin egg's neck. It didn't die. She skidded back, glaring up at the monster. Iris commented, "I'm bored."

Alice didn't reply as she attacked the kishin egg again, knocking it in the head and slicing it's side before darting back again. It lunged at them and knocked Alice to the side. She crashed into the side of a house with a huff.

"Smooth." Came Iris's voice. Iris was irritated that Alice had cancelled their plans for the movies to go on a mission. "Maybe if you actually kill it, we could go have fun for once."

Was it so bad Alice wanted to get nine for souls? The had finally reached the nice number ninety. They only needed nine more...

"Look out." Iris said dryly as the kishin egg tried to bite them. Alice snarled, "Will you shut up, Iris!?"

Alice screamed as the scythe suddenly became hot as coals. Alice spat. She angrily finished off the kishin egg. Iris shifted into human form. She crouched in front of the red soul and grabbed it. "I think you're losing your touch, Alice. Might want to _practice_ more."

Alice gave Iris a glare as cold as the air outside. "I thought you wanted to be a Death Scythe."

Iris looked up, her stare just as icy. "I do. But I wanted to have fun in between missions. It's all practice with you! We had plans, Alice! We were going to take a break for once! We've been at this for two weeks nonstop now! I'm tired of it!"

"You never take things seriously enough, Iris! You're always so stupid! You're best friends with serial killers! What's wrong with you!?" Alice shouted back.

"You know I played the cards right in that situation! We would be dead if you had gone on threatening to kill them!" Iris shot back.

Alice screamed from frustration. The shadows around her pulsed with her angry heartbeat. The air became several degrees colder. It seemed to become darker for a moment. By the time Alice had calmed down, Iris had left.

Alice trudged down the street in the direction of their apartment. The freezing air bit at the skin of her face. She watched her breath form clouds with each exhale. She walked up the steps to their level and opened the door. She expected Iris to be reading on the couch, but she found a note that said,

 _I went out to see a movie. I'll be back later._

The nerve of her. Alice put together a sandwich for dinner; she didn't feel like cooking tonight. She sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Alice ate her sandwich slowly as she watched a horror movie. She fell asleep in the middle of the movie. She awoke to a door slamming. Iris had come home. Alice looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11pm. Iris never stayed up that late. Her eyes widened when she saw Iris had dyed her hair. Well...Sort of. It looked like she tried to do rainbow, but since her hair was so pale, it barely showed up. It was a pastel rainbow. Alice decided it would be best not to question Iris, nothing ever made sense with her. Plus, they weren't talking at the moment. Alice closed her eyes again, listening to Iris's room's door close. Soft music could barely be heard playing from it.

Alice's phone started ringing. She opened her mouth in a wide yawn, and checked the caller. She instantly woke up when she saw who it was.

No way!

 **_  
Author's Note:**

 **If you guys like the story, chapters are posted daily. I normally post one or two a day. So check every once in a while!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello? Celeste?" Alice asked, concealing her excitement in her voice. She didn't want to sound overly excited. Alice's heart bloomed when she heard the voice on the other side. It was feminine, silky, honeyed, and beautiful...

"Hey, Ally." Celeste purred over the line. "What's up? I heard you found a demon sword..."

"Oh yeah, it was pretty crazy. We're heading back soon. I think. I mean if me and Iris stop fighting." Alice's voice slowed at the end when she mentioned Iris. She already missed Iris's company. She wasn't used to being alone so much. Iris would normally stick close to Alice, even when cooking.

"You two had a fight? I'm so sorry." Celeste sounded sincere. "You could always come back to us, you know. Our door is always open."

Celeste's voice lulled Alice's thoughts. She almost agreed immediately. Alice chose her words carefully before answering. "I don't think I can. I mean, I have to kill the demon sword and stuff."

Celeste took advantage of Alice's indecision. "You know I'll be here if you come. We haven't each other in ages... I miss you a lot."

Alice glanced at Iris's closed door, and sighed. Then she smiled. "I'll pack tonight."

"Wonderful! I'll wait for you tomorrow. At the gates of Death City." She could hear faint static at Celeste's end. Celeste must be sparking with energy at the moment. She heard the connection click, and knew Celeste had hung up. Butterflies swarmed around in her stomach and she drifted to her room. Alice took out a medium sized suitcase and put her belongings in it. She left all the things she didn't care much for, and purposefully left the cloak Iris had given her. Alice would get the last word with this.

Alice hid the suitcase under her bed. She crawled into bed, but couldn't fall back asleep. She was too elated, her thoughts racing around her head. She took in a deep breath when she saw sunlight filtering through her curtains. Celeste would be waiting for her. After so many months, she would see her beloved again.

Alice waited for Iris to go to work. Iris had gotten hired at a bar by accident when she was covering for the bartender, who had passed out drunk.

"I'm heading out Alice! Remember Sarah's funeral is tomorrow!" Iris yelled as she headed out.

Alice waited three minutes before checking the apartment. She grabbed her suitcase and raced to the door. She jerked it open and flew through it. Alice ran down the streets, grinning like a madman. She ran for an entire thirty minutes before she arrived at the gates of Death City. She barreled into Celeste, who picked her up and swung her around. Celeste landed a kiss on Alice's cheek. They embraced for a long time. Alice ran her hands through Celeste's red hair. She stared into Celeste's stormy gray eyes. Celeste laughed and spun around. "Let's go, Ally baby!"

They walked away from the city, hand in hand.

It was one of the best days in Alice's life.

(Iris's POV)

Iris was enjoying herself. It turned out that she was great at running a bar. She set out drinks and entertained customers with wild stories and silly songs. She had a work partner who grumbled a lot, but for the most part she found him amusing. Iris didn't bother learning his name, she just called him Cranky.

Sure, there were strippers in the bar, but they only came out at night on Saturdays, and she didn't work then. So it made the work experience that much better.

Iris thought she might just stay with this job, it even payed well.

Cranky was calling her name across the room. He was talking over a phone hooked to the wall. Iris twirled her way over to him, winked and said a thank you. It wasn't a flirty wink, just a weird Iris-y wink.

"Hello?" She spoke over the music blaring behind her.

"Is this Miss Purefoy?" The monotone voice asked over the other end.

"Yes sir, it is!" She stated proudly.

"Miss, have you seen your friend Eli lately? He went missing a few days ago, and we can't find him."

Iris was shocked. "Uh, no. I haven't. Sorry."

The line went dead. Iris stood there for a moment. She decided to leave work early so she could tell Alice the news. She didn't bother saying goodbye to the customers or to Cranky. Why would Eli be missing? How could he be missing? Sarah's funeral was tomorrow, he wouldn't miss that, surely?

Iris started running once she made it outside. She darted through the streets, weaving and ducking through crowds of people making their way home from work. Her hair streamed behind her as she ran. She looked around for Eli as she ran, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she would find him while running home. That could happen, right? Iris thought so.

Iris stopped running once she reached their apartment. She climbed the stairs two at a time. Iris hurried into the apartment, only to find it empty.

"Alice!" Iris called out into the darkened apartment. No answer. Not even a small noise.

Iris walked into Alice's room, think she was being ignored. Her stomach lurched when she didn't see Alice, or half of her belongings. Iris searched the rest of Alice's room only to find a suitcase was missing, her clothes gone, and her favorite belongings missing. The only article of clothing Alice had left behind was the snowy white cloak that Iris had sewn years ago. Iris choked. Did Alice leave her? Did that mean they weren't partners anymore? Not friends anymore?

Iris took a deep breath and called Alice's number and it went to voicemail. She listened to the recording of Alice's voice play out, and hung up once it said to leave a message. Iris sat on the edge of Alice's bed and sniffled, a tear welling up in one of her eyes.

Where was she?


	8. Chapter 8

(Eli's POV)

Eli wiped the tears that kept welling up in his eyes. His vision was blurry from crying and his breathing was heavy. He missed Sarah so much. He missed her so much it made him physically sick. His chest ached and he kept throwing up every time he tried to eat. Eli could still picture her being gutted open in the forest by that monster. His fists clenched and his breathing grew heavier. He had to kill it. He wouldn't rest until he had. He wiped his eyes, fury now brimming in his watery eyes. Eli looked up at the calendar he had hanging over his bed. Sarah's funeral was later today. He coughed as he broke into violent sobs all over again.

He would never see her baby blue eyes again. He would never gaze at her chocolate brown hair rippling in the wind when they walked through the hallways of the D.W.M.A.

Eli would never see her angelic smile again.

He had took consolation in the fact her last words were to him, or so the nurse had said. They had known each other a few days before they had gone to the D.W.M.A.

They had traveled over train to get the Death City, and the trip had taken days due to complications that the staff never told them about. They had decided to be partners before the even set foot inside of the eccentric city.

Eli stood up, he had to get to the funeral. He owed it to Sarah to say goodbye. Sarah would do the same for him. His head hurt like hell. Eli inhaled slowly. He exhaled, relaxing.

As he walked down the winding road, he imagined Sarah walking by him. He imagined their conversation,

 _"Eli? Where are you going? You look terrible." She would say. Her head would tilt and she would step into his path._

 _"I'm going to your funeral. You died, Sarah." He would reply. He would watch her facial expression change from concern to unconditional love. She would laugh._

 _"Oh, dear Eli. If I were dead, how would we be talking like this? You say the funniest things sometimes." Sarah would spin around, and her skirt would flare up like a pink flame. She would then hold his hand, and proceed to walk with him. "Am I really dead?"_

 _Eli would reply. "Yeah. It's all my fault. We went into a dark forest, and there was a demon sword. You pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't die. You died instead. You... You were gutted."_

 _Sarah would wrinkle her nose, and huff. "That doesn't sound too pleasant. I hope we got to say goodbye at least."_

 _Eli would look at her with the upmost sadness and say, "We didn't."_

But that's why I'm going, Sarah. He thought. I'm going to say our goodbyes. Eli stumbled when he tripped over a bottle in the street. The sun was setting, and he could see the funeral about to start. It was on an open hill, surrounded by her family, and Iris was standing there. He knelt and picked a few wildflowers. Sarah had loved wildflowers. He smiled faintly. They had gotten to know each other so well in such a short amount of time. They had gotten so close...

He gripped the wildflowers painfully tight. He took in a few shaky deep breaths, he didn't want to cry in front of Sarah when he got there.

 _"Why aren't you over there with me Eli? Aren't you going to say goodbye to me?"_

"Of course, Sarah. I'm just waiting for them to leave." He whispered.

 _"Oh Eli. It's so sad. They're all crying. And it's so cold in here. Why is it so cold?"_

"Because you're dead, Sarah. We miss you." Eli replied mournfully. "I miss you."

His heart jolted when he felt someone holding his hand. He looked over and saw Sarah. She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. It was so peaceful in that moment. "Sarah..."

"Hi Eli. It's so lonely over here." She sounded like she was alive. Sarah rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm dead, Eli."

He blinked tears out of his eyes. Eli looked at her. "I love you Sarah."

Sarah smiled, and it was Heaven was shining through her glowing form. If he looked closely, she was transparent, and he could see clouds and rainbows in her. It was like her body was harboring a paradise. She was fuzzy around the edges. He could see her soul shining a blue identical to her eyes. That's when he knew she wasn't a hallucination, like earlier. "I love you too Eli."

Sarah leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Eli's breath hitched. She smelled like the old perfume she used to wear. Like vanilla and cotton candy. She began speaking in that soft voice of hers.

"Before I died, I saw us walking on this very hill. There's a meadow beyond here. I want to walk with you through it."

Eli nodded, "Okay."

Sarah gave his hand a squeeze and led him around the funeral taking place. Sarah walked behind a few trees, and when Eli followed, he saw a field of wildflowers, and a white flowered tree in the middle of it. Sarah began singing quietly as they walked. Eli listened. He felt so happy here. She stopped.

"Eli, I want you to find a new weapon, and make them the best Death Scythe for me."

He nodded. "I can do that."

Sarah grinned, and sighed. "Good."

They started walking again. The sun that was setting cast a reddish glow across the sky. Sarah began spinning, dancing to her own song. She led Eli around, and they danced together before Sarah spun away from him, laughing loud. She sounded so happy, so carefree. She breathed in deeply, and exhaled, face turned up to the sky. Then she looked at him.

"Eli, love." She took a look at him, and her eyes once again struck him. They glowed. "It's time to say goodbye."

Sarah suddenly pulled him forwards and kissed him on the lips. Eli hugged her close. His heart ached, but not from grief this time. It ached from the burn of love. Sarah stepped back, beaming. She glowed like stars at night. She waved at him, walking backwards. She faded away slowly, the sun shining through her. Then, Sarah wasn't seen at all.

"Good bye, my Eli."


	9. Chapter 9

(Eli's POV)

He ran quickly, eyes dark, stormy, and angry... He raised a broken piece of glass, ripping open the back of an unsuspecting woman. Blood sprayed against his face. He reveled in the feeling. He relished the woman screaming and he kept cutting her open. He gutted her like Sarah was. Eli grabbed the blue soul, and stared at the color. He could just imagine Sarah's eyes. He swallowed the soul. He wanted more. He needed more. More blue, more power. He needed to be powerful so he could avenge Sarah. He could create a Death Scythe later.

 _"What are you doing, Eli?"_

He snarled, swiping at the air in an animalistic manner. He didn't want to hear her voice right now. It always questioned him, nagged him. Didn't she want him to avenge her death? He moved on to his next victim, and the next, and the next.

Eli was out of control, and he couldn't stop. He loved the feeling of the blood falling from his prey's wounds. He craved their screams, their pain. He wanted them to suffer just like Sarah did.

 _"What's happened to you, Eli?"_

Eli screamed. The voice, the voice! Why couldn't it leave him alone!? He was doing this for Sarah! He loved Sarah! He loved her! He doubled over as his soul rotted even farther. It was a deep ruby color. He was a kishin egg now. He looked like Eli, except he was darker. Black hair, black eyes. He let out a noise that was like a howl, or maybe another scream. Claws forced their way through his fingers, and curled over after growing out an inch. His canines lengthened and sharpened. Eli was turning into a monster.

 _"My poor Eli. What have you done to yourself?"_

"SARAH!" Eli screeched out. He tore at his hair. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

he carried on running, hunting for the next person who would fall victim to his murderous tendencies. His breathing sounded like something was growling, he was feral.

Eli crashed into a family's house. He ripped out the stomachs of the couple sitting on the couch, and silenced the children quickly. He was suddenly drawn in by the pureness of the children's souls. They were closer to the blue of Sarah's eyes. His craving for the color deepened, but now, he hungered for the souls of children. Children were the purest creatures in the world. He needed more children.

Eli swallowed the souls and moved on in search of more children.

 _"Eli! Stop! You can't harm kids! They don't deserve this! Eli! Eli, my dear, please stop!"_

The voice cried out, vibrating through his mind. Eli hit his head, shaking it violently. He wanted so dearly for Sarah to shut up.

Thunder opened its jaws and let out a mighty rumble. Lightning flashed across the sky multiple times, and it started pouring down rain. The blood that had splattered on him began washing away, melting onto the ground. He took a step forwards, watching the water that had formed splash. He envisioned the splashing water turning red, as red as his rotting soul. As red as the blood from his victims. As red as the blood Sarah bled the night she died.

 _"Eli Tivers! What is wrong with you?"_

The voice sounded so disapproving. It pained him to think Sarah was upset with him. He would have to prove his love by further gaining power. Then she would see.

They would all see. They would all pay. They would regret killing Sarah. He grinned at the thought of spilling the blood of Alice and Iris. They would pay so dearly. He let out a throaty laugh that sounded more like a choked growl. It matched the tone and volume of the thunder now crackling across the Heavens, where he was sure Sarah was watching him. She must be so proud. She had to be. He was becoming powerful for her.

Eli imagined ripping hi claws down the throat of Iris. Shredding the soft skin of Alice's stomach. He wanted Alice to die Sarah's death. He wanted Iris to choke on her own blood, he wanted her to drown in it. Eli wanted them all the die. Then Sarah would be avenged. He would lay their bones at Sarah's grave and ask if she was proud. And Sarah would say yes, and bring him up into the glorious Heaven where she existed. The dream was so sweet he could taste it.

 _"Why can't you stop, Eli?"_

"You'll see, love." Eli muttered in response. "You'll see."

Then he let out another laugh, crazy and loud.


	10. Chapter 10

**A short story on how Eli and Sarah met.**

(Sarah's POV)

"Bye mum!" Sarah called as she boarded the train. She was excited to go to her new school. She was headed to Death City. The train ride there was expected to take a week. Sarah was led to the room she would stay in. Due to the fact she was going to the well-known Death Weapon Meister Academy, the school had paid for the trains ride there and _wow,_ the train was fancy! She would be staying in a room with another student. As Sarah opened the door to her room (which was narrow with two plush twin beds on opposite sides, and a wide window stretching across to show the outside world.) she saw that her train partner was already there.

It was a boy about her age. He had blonde hair that was cut short, and green eyes. He was pretty cute, she thought, because when he smiled, the room seemed to become brighter. Sarah thought she could see him blush while he greeted her,

"Hi, I'm Eli Tivers. Who are you?" Eli glanced down at the floor.

Sarah waved to him energetically, "Hello there, Eli Tivers! I am Sarah Goodwin, a spear joining the ranks of the DWMA!"

Eli's face contorted into a look of surprise. "I'm joining as a meister."

Sarah grinned. "Hey, wanna be partners when we get there? I bet we would rock it."

Eli nodded. "Okay."

Eli had taken the window bed, so Sarah took the one by the wall. She rested her suitcase on a pillow. "I'm pretty sure they had a café somewhere here. Want to join me for dinner?"

Eli jumped up at the offer. "Yeah! Okay!"

Eli grabbed her hand and they walked together. Sarah observed the intricate detail of the train. Metal was wrapped on the room, giving it a rich look. Sarah felt like a queen walking through a narrow palace. They passed a bar. Then they found the café. They were seated at a table for two. Sarah ordered them waters, and chips. Eli fiddled with his napkin. "So, what kinda weapon are you?"

Sarah sat up a little straighter. "I'm a spear."

Eli smiled. "Cool."

Sarah and Eli ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence. Sarah had the feeling they were going to be close. So very close.

After dinner, Eli raced Sarah back to the room and won. He was fast. Sarah had issues keeping up with him. Jeez! Eli flopped onto his bed when he got inside the room. He closed his eyes. Sarah sat on her bed and looked at the darkened sky. The trees outside were a blur. She moved her suitcase to the floor. Sarah pulled back the sheets of her bed. She got in and pulled them up to her chin. Eli was already snoring.

Sarah smiled to herself, and closed her eyes.

She had dreams of death.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is how Iris and Alice met. They were ten when they first met.**

Alice tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. She was sitting in a room full of other kids her age. Alice was bored. It didn't cross her mind to try and socialize, the kids had already picked their pairs. They didn't want to work with a witch. Alice blew out a sigh, watching the door open, ushering in a small girl in a daffodil-yellow dress and skeleton tights. Alice raised an eyebrow, the girl's clothes didn't match one bit. The girl looked across the room, holding a basket full of white cloth. When the girl spotted Alice, she skipped over. "Hellllooo there!"

Without asking, the girl sat by her and shook Alice's hand.

"My name is Iris Purefoy, second daughter of the well known Purefoy family. I came here 'cause I'm a scythe, and dad thought it would be better to send me here than etiquette school." Iris wrinkled her nose when she mentioned etiquette school. Then she went on to say, "I live in the mansion at the end of Tall Gourd street."

Alice nodded. "I'm Alice Helson, a witch from the Helson clan. I left because I decided I liked the idea of helping than destroying."

Iris's eyes lit up. "Let's be partners!"

Alice was taken aback. "Wha?"

Iris sighed impatiently. "Let's be partners! I bet we could totally be one of the best in the academy! Alice and Iris, the great!"

Alice snorted. She doubted they would be the best. The only thing they would have going for them was Alice's magic. Iris didn't seem to have anything important besides her family's wealth. Iris pulled out the cloth in her basket and revealed a cloak. She gave it to Alice. Iris had another one in the basket made of the same material.

The lights flickered, and a kishin egg entered the room. The kids all screamed and ran back. Iris took this as an opportunity to shout, "Hell yes! Alice, this is our first kill!"

Alice gave her a confused look, then nodded. Iris seemed to be highlighted in blue, wings glowing on either side of her. She grabbed Iris's wrist and Iris shifted with difficulty into scythe form. Alice struggled with the size of it for a moment, and found what worked. She looked to the side and found that the wings had left, but a blue sphere surrounded them. They later learned that their souls had been resonating. Alice frowned, deciding she wanted to show off too. She slammed a foot into the floor, and watched as shadows peeled themselves from the wall, and lashed at the kishin egg, which let out a mighty roar. Alice clumsily swung the scythe at it, and the blade got stuck in the flabby side of the kishin egg. Iris showed obvious distress at being stuck on a monster's body, because she screamed and shifted out of scythe form. The blue sphere broke. Iris did a little shake all over her body.

"Ew, ew, ew!"

Then a teacher finally decided to show. The teacher easily killed the kishin egg. He turned to the ten year olds.

"Congrats, you've made it into the advanced abilities class. Of course, you were already in it with your qualifications... but you're in. Good job."


End file.
